doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
EarthWorld (nofel)
EarthWorld oedd y trydydd a deugain nofel yn gyfres BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures. Ysgrifennwyd gan Jacqueline Raynor. Darluniodd yr Wythfed Doctor, Fitz Kreiner ac Anji Kapoor. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr Argraffiad 2001 BBC Books "Anji Kapoor has just had the worst week of her entire life, and things aren't getting any better. She should be back at her desk, not travelling through time and space in a police box with a couple of strange men. The Doctor (Strange Man No. 1) is supposed to be returning her to Soho 2001 AD. So quite why there are dinosaurs outside, Anji isn't sure. Sad sixties refugee Fitz (Strange Man No. 2) seems to think they're either in prehistoric times or on a parallel Earth. And the Doctor is probably only pretending to know what's going on — because if he really knew, surely he would have mentioned the homicidal triplet princesses, the teen terrorists, the deadly android doubles (and triples) and the hosts of mad robots? Anji's never going to complain about Monday mornings in the office again..." Argraffiad 2013 BBC Books "Anji has just had the worst week of her life. She should be back at her desk, not travelling through time and space in a police box. The Eighth Doctor is supposed to be taking her home, so why are there dinosaurs outside? The Doctor doesn't seem to know either, or else he surely would have mentioned the homicidal princesses, teen terrorists and mad robots? One thing is certain: Anji is never going to complain about Monday mornings in the office again." Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cymeriadau * Wythfed Doctor * Fitz Kreiner * Anji Kapoor * James * Jonathan * Timothy * Venna Durwell * Affrica * Antarctica * Asia * Elizabethan Hoover * Elvis * Guy Hanstrum * John F Hoover Cyfeiriadau * Ar y cychwyn, mae'r Doctor yn meddwl fod y TARDIS wedi teithio i fydysawd cyfochrog. * Mae Fitz yn meddwl y fyddai cyn enwog â Elvis. * Mae Anji Kapoor wedi gwylio'r ffilm Blade Runner. * Cariodd Wythfed Doctor elastoplast. * Yn ôl yr arweinlyfr EarthWorld, byddent "herbivores" (llysysorion) yn bwyta pobl dan y enw "Herb". * Mae Anji yn cymharu'r Doctor a Fitz i gymeriadau yn The Jungle Book. * Yn ei barti pumed penblwydd, roedd gan Fitz frechdannau Spam. * Mae'r Doctor yn canu "It's a long way to Tipperary". * Mae pobl yn ystyried Gregor Mendel y tad geneteg ar y Ddaear. * Roedd yr Ardal yr Hen Byd, yr Ardal Ganoloesol, yr Ardal Gynhanesyddol a'r Ardal Siapaneg yn ardaloedd yn EarthWorld. Nodiadau * Ailargraffwyd y nofel yn 2013 gyda chlawr newydd i ddathlu yr hanner canfed penblwydd Doctor Who. * Yn AHistory, rhowd y blwyddyn y stori hon fel 2800. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Yn yr ailargraffiad 2013, mae Raynor yn dweud fod yr dyn ogof yn yr Ardal Gynhanesyddol yn gwrogaeth i An Unearthly Child. * Yn yr Ardal yr Ugeinfed Ganrif, roedd 'na copi anghywir o Lundain yn y 1960au, gyda Ieti Robotig a'r War Machines. (TV: The Web of Fear, The War Machines) Mae'r curaduriaid yn credu yr oedd y War Machines wedi danfon post. Sut bynnag, dydy Fitz yn deall pam mae 'na Ieti mewn arddangosyn am Lundain. * Mae Fitz yn ailadrodd sut gyfarfododd fo'r Doctor. (PRÔS: The Taint) * Gall y Doctor yn cofio lle gyda awyr noson oren a choeden gyda dail arianlliw. Mae'r disgrifiad yn bron yr un yn TV: The Sensorites, siaradwyd gan Susan. * Mae Fitz yn siarad am fod James Bond (PRÔS: Demontage) a Frank Sinatra (PRÔS: Froniter Worlds) * Mae'r Doctor yn casáu bod dan glo. (PRÔS: Seeing I) * Mae'r Doctor yn cofio Alan Turing. (PRÔS: The Turing Test) * Yn ôl Fitz, nabadodd y tîm gyrwraig bws. (PRÔS: The Blue Angel) * Adferir yr Ystafell Pili-pala, distryiwyd yn flaenorol yn PRÔS: The Shadows of Avalon. Categori:Nofelau EDA Categori:Nofelau 2001 Categori:Nofelau yn y dyfodol pell Categori:Storïau War Machines en:EarthWorld (novel)